Rules
by Midori12
Summary: Roxie doesn't play by the rules. There are consequences for rule breakers. - Gameverse; Rated M for language, statutory rape, drugs, and underage drinking. No actual lemons.


**Rules**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Roxie, will you be ready by Monday?" Rokuro, Roxie's bassist, walked into the band room and asked. He didn't even flinch as a bottle of alcohol was thrown toward him, smashing into the wall next to him.

"Rokuro! How many times have I fuckin' told ya to _knock _before enterin' the room?" Roxie yelled, sitting awkwardly in her chair and apparently not caring if anyone saw under her long shirt. She didn't have any pants on underneath and Rokuro was at least glad that she bothered to wear underwear.

"Roxie, this is important," Rokuro glanced around the room. Their band instruments were set up neatly in the corner, but besides that the room was trashed. Empty alcohol bottles, dirty clothes, uneaten food and other random trash littered the room. Rokuro kicked aside the trash to make a path to Roxie. "You have to make sure you have a stand-in for the Gym while we're on tour. And you need to stop drinking. You're still underage."

"Fuck off, Rokuro," Roxie flipped him off. "I'm nineteen. I only have a year to go. Officer Jenny can go suck my dick."

"Roxie, please, watch your language," Rokuro stood over Roxie and grabbed her arms. "Get up. You have a challenger."

"Just give 'em the damn badge," Roxie swatted Rokuro off of her and stood up on her own. She wobbled a bit and he had to catch her. "I don't feel like battlin'. I actually feel like throwin' up…"

"Are you seri—?" Before Rokuro could finish, Roxie vomited on the floor. When she was done, she wiped her mouth and stood up straight.

"Never mind, I feel better. Clean that up, will ya?" Roxie grabbed her electric guitar before walking out of the room. Rokuro sighed and watched his step as he went to go fetch a mop.

_What am I going to do with her?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Roxie gasped as she saw a young boy waiting to challenge her. A sly smile spread across her face.

"Hey, hot stuff!" she said, startling the boy. "What's yer name?"

"N-Nate," he stuttered, not sure what to think of this rash Gym Leader.

She waddled over to him, completely ignoring personal space and bumped her chest up against his. She gazed into his chocolate brown eyes, pursing her lips. "How old are ya?"

"F-fourteen."

"Eighteen?" She wrongly corrected, licking her lips, which still had traces of alcohol on it. "Sounds good enough to me. Do ya want this badge?"

"Of course," Nate answered. Roxie began tracing her fingers along his leg. Nate twitched, feeling an odd sensation coming from between his legs.

"Well, why don't ya come with me?" She grabbed his hand and led him to a small, dark back room and closed the door.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Roxie Homika!" Rokuro shouted in disgust, bursting into Roxie's room on the tour bus. The other band members, Shimizu, the lyricist and the other guitarist, and Kamonosuke, the drummer, both jumped up in surprise. They weren't used to Rokuro raising his voice. "You…you _didn't_!"

Roxie removed the cigarette hanging from her mouth and blow smoke toward Rokuro as she lay on her bed. "Didn't what? Finish the fuckin' sentence."

"You _slept _with a fourteen-year-old boy? Are you _serious_?"

Roxie didn't even bat her eyes. "How the fuck did ya find that out, Sherlock?"

Rokuro held up a videotape. "Did you forget we installed cameras in the Gym? Why am I retrieving a tape of you fucking him in the equipment room?"

"Oh, man, ya perv," Roxie laughed. "Add that to yer porn collection. We all know ya ain't the goody two shoes ya say ya are."

"What is wrong with you, Roxie?" he gritted his teeth, doing his best not to want to shake her senseless. "He was fourteen! That's statutory rape!"

"It wasn't rape, ya moron," she flicked her ashes in the ashtray next to her bed. "Oh, man, for a kid, he was _good_. Certainly couldn't have been his first time."

"It doesn't matter if it wasn't rape, he was underage! Don't do anything stupid like that again. You could get arrested for that."

"I told ya Officer Jenny can suck my dick!" Roxie spread her legs and pointed up her shirt, which Rokuro turned away. Luckily she still had underwear on.

"Roxie, there are rules for a reason," Rokuro told her. "You can't just go and break them without expecting consequences."

"Fuck that!" she cheered. "Roxie Homika doesn't play by the rules!"

Rokuro walked out of the room and closed the door, Roxie's obnoxious laughing still ringing from behind the door. Shimizu and Kamonosuke sighed in frustration.

"She's a complete wreck," Shimizu finished painting her nails black.

"What the hell are we gonna do with her?" Kamonosuke twirled the drumsticks in his hands.

"I don't know," Rokuro said. "But we need to fix this before she crashes and burns."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Fuck yeah! The Sinnoh region!" Roxie flew out of the plane and began to run off.

"Roxie, stop!" Rokuro grabbed Roxie's arm before she could take off.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Roxie bit Rokuro's hand. He didn't flinch.

"You've done that too many times, Roxie," he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "It's not gonna work this time."

"Let me go, ya fuckface!" Roxie flailed her arms and legs like a child throwing a tantrum. "Yer not my mom! Let me go!"

"Roxie, we have to get ready for our show tonight in Sunyshore," Kamonosuke said. "You can't run off now."

"Fuck…" she puffed her cheeks. "Fine. But after the show, I get to do what I want! I am totally partyin' tonight!"

"Roxie, you party every day," Shimizu pointed out. Can't you tone it down?"

"Arceus, Shimizu, are ya serious?" Roxie was put back on the ground by Rokuro, at which point she pulled out a cigarette from her pocket and put it in her mouth. "Who doesn't like to party?"

"I didn't say that I didn't like to party," Shimizu said. "But your parties constantly consist of binge drinking, random hook-ups, and possibly even drugs, none of which any of us care for."

"Fuck, what kinda rock band is this?" Roxie lit her cigarette with her purple lighter. "I'm not runnin' a fuckin' kiddie band."

No one responded as she smoked her cigarette and looked over the city. "Is there a Gym Leader here?"

"Volkner Denzi," Rokuro answered. "He's—"

"Ah, kick ass!" Roxie beamed. "I know him! He's that hot blonde who specializes in Electric-types! I heard he's uptight or somethin'. So my type."

"Shit…" Shimizu facepalmed. "Let me guess…"

"I think that we should invite Volkner to our performance tonight!" Roxie threw a fist in the air in excitement. "If ya guys don't see me afterward, ya know where I'll be!"

"No we won't, but we know what you'll be doing," Kamonosuke said.

"Or rather _who _you'll be doing…" Shimizu scratched her head.

"Fuck yeah!" Roxie cheered. "I'm ready for tonight!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ohhhh, fuck…" Roxie groaned into the toilet bowl. "I think I just vomited my whole stomach… Fuck!" She threw up for the fourth time into the toilet.

"Roxie, is this gonna to deter you from drinking alcohol ever again?" Shimizu asked as she held Roxie's hair back.

"Ugh… Fuck no…" Roxie huffed for air. "I love being plastered outta my fuckin' _mind _when I have sex."

Shimizu scrunched her face in disgust. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Oh my Arceus, Shimizu…" Roxie fell backward, lying lazily on the bathroom floor and smiling far too widely. "Volkner is a _beast_. I think he's the best I've ever had. And I've been around the block…"

"C'mon, Roxie," Shimizu bent over and carefully grabbed Roxie's arms to help pick her up. "You need to get some rest. We'll arrive in the next town by tonight. You need to be better before tomorrow night."

"Isn't the next city Veilstone…?" Roxie asked, reaching up to flush the toilet.

"Yes."

"Any more hot Gym Leaders?"

"No. The Gym Leader of Veilstone is a young girl who could break your arms in a heartbeat."

"Fuck… But wait, isn't Veilstone where the Game Corner is?"

"Yes…?"

"Fuck yeah…"

"Hmm?" Shimizu wasn't sure where Roxie was going with this.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Roxie, what the fuck is _that_?" Kamonosuke asked in shock.

"What do ya think?" Roxie said as she threw a bag of a grainy white substance onto the table. "Gotta smoke me some of that rock!"

"Drugs?" Rokuro yelled. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Possibly, but don't ya think ya've asked me that enough in yer lifetime?" Roxie put her hands on her hips.

"Oh my Arceus, Roxie!" Shimizu screeched. "You've got to get rid of that!"

"Fuck no! Are ya kiddin' me?" Roxie looked at Shimizu like she was stupid for even saying such a thing. "Do ya know how much I spent on all of this?"

"Where'd you get the money for it?" Kamonosuke asked.

"The Game Corner, duh," Roxie rolled her eyes. "I won it big! And, of course, there's a dealer in the alley next to it, so that made it pretty convenient, huh?"

The three band members stared at her in disappointment. Roxie didn't like the looks. "What the fuck are ya lookin' at me like that for?"

"Roxie, you have to get rid of that," Rokuro said. "_Now._"

"Fuck that!" Roxie picked up the drugs. "This is for the party after tonight's show!"

"Well, you have fun with that," Rokuro waved his hand as if to shoo her away. "Just make sure those drugs aren't anywhere near us when you get caught with them."

"Whatever," Roxie slid the drugs in the large front pocket of her shirt. She then stepped out of the tour bus and slammed the door without saying a word.

"Where is she going?" Shimizu asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," Rokuro grumbled. "She'll be back by the time the show starts. At least she still enjoys putting on a good show."

"Do you think she'll get caught?" Kamonosuke questioned.

"I'm actually _hoping _she does…" Rokuro admitted.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The three remaining band members in the tour bus woke up instantly to the sound of Rokuro's cell phone going off. Rokuro glanced at the alarm clock before picking up his phone.

_Two in the morning…_ "Hello?"

"_Hello? Am I speaking to Mr. Rokuro Hijima?_"

"Yes, that's me."

"_Sorry to call so early, Mr. Hijima, but this is Officer Jenny of the Veilstone police department. A friend of yours, Ms. Roxie Homika, has been detained in the jail here for—"_

"Too many things to count on your fingers?"

"_U-um, just for underage drinking and drug possession._"

"Not destruction of public property?"

"_N-no…um, oh, there was actually assault of a police officer…_"

"…Is that it?"

"_Uh, yes sir…_"

"I'm surprised. She got lucky."

"_Um, sir…?_"

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Rokuro hung up.

"Roxie's in jail?" Shimizu rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Yep," Rokuro rolled off the couch and began putting his jacket on. "Let's go decide whether we want to bother with trying to bail her out or not."

"Rokuro, why do we put up with this?" Kamonosuke asked as they walked out of the tour bus.

"Because we're her friends," Rokuro answered.

"I'm starting to almost not feel like that anymore…" Shimizu frowned. "She's a complete mess."

"You guys know her story," Rokuro glanced around at the bright city lights. "I actually think the police station is near the Game Corner."

"Know her story…" Kamonosuke breathed. "How could we forget it?"

"Her father was an alcoholic and physically and sexually abused her while her mother worked as a stripper and didn't do anything about it," Shimizu began. "After ten years of abuse, Roxie had secretly saved enough money that she had stolen from other kids at her school to run away and live on the streets for a year until Rokuro found her collapsed in an alley. You took her in and took care of her."

"When she spotted your collection of electric guitars, she began playing one day and you discovered she had a natural talent for it. So…you decided to start a band with her," Kamonosuke continued. "And found us when you guys decided to move away from her home region of Johto and come to Isshu."

"Then she discovered Pokémon, something she wasn't allowed as a child. She loved Poison-type Pokémon and move up in the ranks to become the Gym Leader of Virbank," Shimizu finished.

"But…this isn't much of a success story…" Kamonosuke frowned. "She became rebellious and got caught up in alcohol, drugs and sex. Being surrounded by it all her life, she just couldn't get away from it."

"I found her on the streets four years ago," Rokuro said. "And even after all this time, I still couldn't change her rash nature."

Kamonosuke patted Rokuro's shoulder. "You're not alone in this, Rokuro. We're still here to help."

"We'll do our best, all three of us, to get her the help she needs," Shimizu said. Rokuro couldn't help but smile just a little bit.

"You're right," Rokuro said. "Now, let's go talk some sense into her."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So, Roxie…are you proud of yourself?" Rokuro asked on the opposite side of the bars Roxie was detained behind. Roxie was sitting on the small concrete seat sticking out of the wall. She glanced over at the three band members, a look of scorn in her eyes.

"Fuck off," she leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees and placing her chin in her hands. She stared at the opposite wall.

"We're here to talk to you," Shimizu said. "Don't get pissy with us or we might just leave your ass here."

"I don't fuckin' care what the fuck ya decide to do," Roxie said monotonous. "Without me, ya don't have a band."

"We don't care about the band," Kamonosuke said. "We care about you."

Roxie glanced over at that comment, but then shifted her gaze back to staring at the wall.

"Do you really like living your life like this?" Rokuro asked. "You're only nineteen and look where your life is at. This is the first time you've been arrested, but if you keep this up it certainly won't be the last."

"We just want to help you, Roxie," Shimizu said. "That's all we've been trying to do."

"And why the fuck would ya want to do that?" Roxie asked.

"Because we're your friends," Rokuro answered. The group noticed Roxie's eyes widen for a split second. She slid off of the seat and walked over to the bars.

"Friends?" she questioned like she was thoroughly confused.

"Friends," Kamonosuke repeated. "People who look out for one another's best interests, care about them and have a good time with."

Roxie stared at the three of them before looking toward the ground. A look of defeat crossed her face. "I don't understand."

"You've met your share of people, but the three of us have put up with your crap for the past few years," Shimizu explained. "And it's because we care about you and want to help you."

Roxie wiggled her toes. The group noticed she didn't even have shoes on and her feet were really dirty. Her shirt also looked as if someone had vomited on it a little.

"You were abused most of your life," Rokuro said. "Why would you want to continue the abuse in your own manner after you freed yourself from it?"

Roxie gritted her teeth but didn't say anything. She didn't have an answer for that.

"Officer," Rokuro said to the officer standing guard next to her cell. The man walked over to the cell with a set of keys and unlocked the door. Roxie's eyes widened.

"W-what?" she gasped. "What's goin' on?"

"We bailed you out," Kamonosuke said. "But it's time you stopped fooling around."

"We're gonna help you get better," Shimizu said, crossing her arms. "Do you understand?"

"It's gonna be a long and difficult process," Rokuro said, patting her shoulder, "but we'll be there for you every step of the way. Okay?"

Roxie puffed up her cheeks and for just a moment the group noticed her eyes glisten. She covered her face instantly. "Whatever…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Six months later…_

"Roxie, you have a challenger!" Shimizu came into the band room and announced. Roxie was in the corner tuning her guitar. The room was nice, neat and spacious, not a mess to be seen.

"Okay. Thanks, Shimizu," Roxie swung the guitar around her neck. "Perfect!"

She made her way out of the room and toward the back of the Gym where she spotted Kamonosuke and Rokuro smiling at her. "Hey, guys. Where's the challenger?"

"Right here!" Roxie heard a girl call out from behind Kamonosuke. She was a young teenage girl wearing sporty clothes and two buns in her hair, which protruded the rest of her long brown hair. She wore a huge smile on her face. "Roxie Homika! I'm such a huge fan! I'm so glad to finally meet you!"

"Um, okay," Roxie chuckled a little. "Glad to hear. So, what's yer name?"

The girl skipped up to Roxie and held out her hand. "My name's Rosa!"

"This girl's special," Rokuro said. "She's such a huge fan that she wants to know if she could join our band as a manager or something along those lines."

"We've never had one of those," Roxie scratched her chin and spent a moment thinking. She glanced at the upbeat girl before grinning widely herself. She shook Rosa's hand. "We'll give ya a shot. Welcome to the band, Rosa!"

* * *

**If your friend is in trouble, be there for them. They could use your help.**

**~Midori**

**P.S. Going by Japan law, the drinking age there is twenty. So let's assume that anyone getting smashed in the Pokémon world is over twenty.**

**P.P.S. This story was difficult to write. I've never written an M rated story before. I hope I did okay. But I love Roxie to death, so don't think I was trying to say she was trashy or anything. I think she's badass. She just seemed perfect to write this particular story about.**


End file.
